


cuddly koala

by squirrelhan



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, M/M, Soft Bang Chan, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 15:07:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16098158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squirrelhan/pseuds/squirrelhan
Summary: chan's onesie is in the washing machine. he's cold and he wants to cuddle.





	cuddly koala

**Author's Note:**

> this is another trashy and way too short story lmao. but i had this idea in my head and i wanted to write it. i hope you like it! x

Chan was annoyed. 

It was freezing cold outside and even the heating inside his and Woojin's house didn't make it a lot warmer. And to make the situation even worse, Chan spilled lemonade on his onesie. So it had to go in the washing machine. 

Sitting in the cold living room wasn't an option for Chan since he kept whining and asking Woojin to cuddle him, so Woojin had sent him to their bedroom. Now, he was buried under 3 thick blankets and he was still freezing. Despite he lived in Korea for a long time now, he still couldn't get used to the horrible and cold weather. He tried to read a book to fall asleep, but nothing worked. 

It was almost 1 AM when Chan heard footsteps. Woojin opened the door and looked at him. Chan smiled. 'Hey,' he said. 'Oh fuck, I hoped you fell asleep,' Woojin laughed. 'Nope, it's too cold to sleep,' Chan pouted. 'Still not used to the Korean weather?' Woojin laughed again and Chan shook his head. 

'Can we cuddle??' Chan asked for the 100th time that evening when Woojin was done brushing his teeth. Woojin shook his head. 'Channie, it's 1 AM. Go to sleep. I'm tired,' he said and lay down in bed, next to Chan. He groaned when he felt Chan's cold arms wrap around his waist. 

'Please???' Chan asked with a soft voice. He hooked his legs around Woojin and nuzzled his face into Woojin's neck. 'Wow, you're really cold,' Woojin turned around. Chan nodded. 'I told you,' he said. Woojin cupped Chan's cold cheeks and gave him a kiss. Chan wrapped his arms around Woojin. 

'Awh, when will you ever change... You're just a really big cuddly koala,' Woojin laughed and ran his hands through Chan's hair. Chan laughed. Woojin's body was so soft and warm, he felt himself becoming sleepy. 

'Sleep well Channie,' Woojin whispered and gave Chan a small kiss. 'You too Jinnie,' Chan mumbled and fell asleep, still in the arms of his boyfriend.


End file.
